


You don't know me

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Gen, Home, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Youngjae didn't join the others for dinner but instead is roaming the streets of Seoul in the middle of the night while it rains.He has a mission to complete and this is the best opportunity he will ever get.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You don't know me

_> > Constant hell._

_I live inside myself._

_These ashes settle slow. <<_

Youngjae was stomping through the rainy streets of Seoul, taking one turn after another. His hoodie was nearly drenched as he had forgotten to pick up his umbrella back in the dorm, Jinyoung would surely reprimand him for that. To an outsider it may have looked, like he was lost, wandering off the main streets and into the darker alleys, but he surely wasn't.

One of the first things he had done, when moving to Seoul all those years ago, was getting to know the area: streets, shops, food stands (he surely, loved those) and basically his surroundings in general. It was a habit. A bad one, his mother would remind him every time, he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't be suspicious of everything, Youngjae-ah. Even a child like you will some day meet people, who you will trust completely." A wonderful mantra, he kept for years to come as an elementary school kid, but in the end, she was right. He had found them.

Youngjae had always been a distrusting person towards others. Always reminded and experienced, that everyone had an ulterior motive. People were only nice to get something out of you, that was a hard fact of life. So, what did he do? He learned how to hide inside of himself. Youngjae was a cheerful and positive person, nearly naive at some point, but adorable and loveable all the more.

At least, that's what others saw.

_> > Hearts of stone._

_I learned to trust no one._

_I built my walls up tall. <<_

Inside of him, not much had changed for the little kid from a rough neighborhood, trying to figure out human beings and their...ways. He stopped in an alley of many and waited. His glow-in-the-dark watch lighting up, showing him 21:45. He had wanted an European time watch, in order to be as specific as possible in his job.

Before he could decide, whether to take another turn or keep on waiting, a voice called out to him: "Hey, are you lost, young boy?" Youngjae perked up at the deep tone, seeing a dark-clothed man in his forties, stepping towards him. He looked fine so far, not threatening or dangerous, but Youngjae knew better.

He had seen this man's face before, memorized his features and details as best as he could. This was the one he was waiting for. A tingling feeling went through his mind at the success of finally finding him after two days of searching. Youngjae put on his most unguarded smile as he sighed overly dramatic: "Hello, yeah...seems like it. Do you happen to know, how I can get back on the main street?"

Even in this heavy rain, he could make out the grin growing on the elder's face, his right leg moving a little heavy. A gun or knife. Youngjae made a quick note, to be careful, but he was excited nonetheless, receiving the last proof he needed to know it was the right man he was looking for.

He let his eyes wander around nervously, making himself look like the perfect prey for any criminal, when he flashed his new smartphone to show how well off he was. It didn't take a second for the older man to step even closer: "Of course, if you want, I can accompany you back, it's a little farther away."

Youngjae let his face spread into a child-like happy smile, thanking him. Not to his surprise, the man motioned for him to follow him as they walked deeper into the labyrinth of alleys instead of towards the main street, Youngjae had just asked about. How simple minded some people could be. He followed happily, nearly skipping after the man.

They had passed two corners, the alleyway getting more narrow with each turn, when Youngjae piped up, voice trembling: "Excuse me, but are you sure we are heading the right way? It's raining pretty heavily..." A slight pull and his voice broke, sounding scared, waiting. They stopped, the man turning around slowly, his face stretched into an unnatural smile: "Actually...no, we aren't." In his hand was as expected a two-edged knife.

Youngjae's eyes widened in shock: "What do you mean, sir?" The other just laughed, pointing his knife at Youngjae with the words: "Sorry, sunshine. I am just doing this for the money, don't take it personal. Now hand me your phone and wallet and everything will be fine." Sunshine. Oh, he didn't know him at all. So, it was just a simple robbery? That wasn't what he had expected at all...

_> > Save yourself._

_Just keep your distance_

_from this fire swallows all. <<_

"Will you let me go, if I follow your orders?" Youngjae didn't care about hiding behind his innocent act anymore, getting an irritated look out of the man, who didn't give in though: "Sorry again, it won't be that easy. You see, my people need a little more than your shiny phone. I bet, your parents are willing to pay a lot for their precious little son, no?"

Kidnapping, blackmail and robbery, now that's his cup of tea! He smiled, putting his hands together like he was about to beg, his head hung low. Youngjae could hear the heavy footsteps splashing through the rain as the man closed the last steps between them. Now. Without a warning, his head shot up, taking the man aback, who stopped. Out of balance.

Youngjae used the momentum to place a well-aimed fist at the culprit's wrist, making him drop the knife in surprise. He had no time to assess the situation, before his arm was twisted painfully on his back, making him fall to his knees. The man groaned, trying to get up. "Sorry, not possible. My client pays a lot for scum like you."

His wet hair fell over his eyes, making Youngjae sigh, this was really no day for taking an outdoor job. He pressed the man further down with his own knee as he pulled out his phone. "Got him. Pick up at...." He sent out a short confirmation and his phone was buzzing a second later with an incoming notice "2000$ have been deposited on your bank account."

He sighed once again, putting his phone away, just in time to use his free hand to catch the man's arm midway, trying to stab him into his stomach. Out of reflex, Youngjae deflected the blow, stabbing the man in his upper thigh instead, making him scream in pain. Perfect, now he had to let them clean up too. Whatever, his job was done and he got paid. He felt the sting of self-disgust, appearing like so often before, swallowing it.

_> > Burdened soul._

_This weight is mine to hold._

_The fire swallows all. <<_

Ten minutes later, Youngjae was standing under a little cafe's roof making a call. Jinyoung picked up right away, asking where he was. Youngjae told him the address and he could hear Jinyoung telling Jaebeom to go pick the younger up in this heavy rain. "Are you taking cover? The rain is heavy, you will catch a cold. I know, you forgot your umbrella." He sighed at that, making Youngjae smile fondly: "Sorry, Hyung. Yeah, I am under a little roof, but I got caught in the rain pretty badly..."

Jinyoung sighed again: "Hold up, Jaebeom is on his way. Jackson, Jaebeom and I went out eating, but he can drive you home, if you want." Now it was Youngjae's turn to let out a sigh, he was tired: "Yeah, home sounds good. I will see you all there." "Take care, see you at home." When Jaebeom was turning up with his car soon enough, he jumped in, taking the worried glance from the elder: "You are drenched. Let's get you back to the dorm, before you catch pneumonia..." Youngjae closed his eyes, a smile spreading on his face, thinking about a hot shower and his bed.

He had found them. He was finally home.

_> > Take me home._

_There's smoke inside my lungs._

_I miss the one's I love. <<_

**End.**


End file.
